Forced Date
by Threepink
Summary: Rancis forced Vanellope on a date. R&R Please!
1. Annoying Rancis

Disclaimer: I do not own Wreck It Ralph

Vanellope sighed.

"Rancis, I am not going out with you" she cried.

"But you are single, I am single, you are beautiful, I am handsome, you are…"

"RANCIS I SAID NO" Vanellope shouted.

"But baby, we go like bread and butter" Rancis cried.

"Rancis, you ask me the same question EVERY DAY AND THE ANSWER IS STILL NO!" Vanellope shouted.

"Please? Just give me a chance?" Rancis pleadingly asked.

"I SAID NO RANCIS."

"I will leave you alone forever and ever just please go out once with me?" Rancis cried.

Vanellope sighed again.

"Fine, but if I do not like you…. Just leave me alone ok?"

"Deal, deal and deal! Pick you up at eight!" Rancis said while running off.

"What did I get myself into?" Vanellope groaned.

Thanks for reading please R&R


	2. Dinner Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Wreck It Ralph

Rancis looked at the mirror.

Lovely hair? Check.

Nice Candy Breath? Check.

Gumdrop and Lollipop Flowers? Check.

Will you be my girlfriend Necklace? Check.

Rancis grinned. Maybe the President will give him a real chance.

Vanellope looked at her bag.

Pepper spray? Check.

Oreo guards at speed dial? Check.

Voice tip top to shout at Rancis? Check.

And some butterscotch candy to shut him up? Check.

Vanellope beamed. Now she had everything she would need in case he tried something stupid.

Rancis waited patiently at the door, flowers in hand and a shiny tuxedo.

The door opened, revealing a very enchanting Vanellope.

She wore a small candy skirt and a sleeveless taffy shirt.

Rancis, being gentlemen held out his hand so she could come down.

She, being a lady, ignored it.

But Rancis, too gleeful that they were on a real date, didn't mind at all.

Soon they arrived in "Candy de luscious" a candy restaurant (duh?)

Rancis pulled out a chair for Vanellope.

Vanellope sighed and sat down.

All the candy people looked at the couple.

Females were brokenhearted; Being Rancis girlfriend was their goal.

Males, where however shocked, for Rancis wasn't the only one who tried to ask her out on a date.

Vanellope, who didn't like the attention, glared at everyone and at last, they went back their food.

Rancis started up a conversation.

"Um, you look pretty tonight Vanellope" Rancis nervously said.

"Um, same to you" Vanellope answered, while looking at a hot candy boy.

Rancis and the candy boy glared at each other.

The battle has begun.

The candy boy ran to the kitchen, demanding for her food and running back, serving the food to her.

Vanellope was immediately smitten.

Rancis however felt like a volcano.

He handed her the flowers.

She didn't take it though; she was too busy staring at the candy boy.

The candy boy gestured Vanellope to sit with him, but as she was going to, she saw Rancis looking like he was in tears already.

Feeling guilty, she shook her head and sat back down.]

Vanellope decided that what she did to Rancis was unfair and scolded herself.

Rancis sighed, she was probably in the stupid candy boy's table.

He looked up and saw her still sitting there.

Shocked, he just gaped at her.

Vanellope sighed "Your mouth is going to catch candy bugs if you keep gaping at me.

Rancis shook his head back to reality.

"You- you're staying here?

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" Vanellope snapped.

"No, not all President" Rancis cried.

As they chatted and had dinner, Vanellope realized he is not such a bad guy.

Suddenly, the candy boy lunged at Rancis knocking over the tables and chairs nearby.

The candy boy sneered "Who fights best wins Vanellope"

Instead of her hearing him saying " But it will ruin my hair!" She thought she'd never hear the word.

"Bring It" Rancis sneered back.

As they fought, she called the Oreo guards to come pull them away from the fight.

She noticed Rancis hair getting messier and messier.

As the Oreo guards came, the candy boy cried "Do you pick me or Fancy hair" but as he said that she noticed Rancis hair was very messy.

Made him look cute, really.

I choose….

Cliffy Time! R&R Please!


	3. I Guess I Choose

Disclaimer: I do not own Wreck It Ralph

I choose, Candy Boy!

Candy Boy beamed and other candy people booed.

Just kidding, I choose Rancis Fluggerbutter!

The candy people cheered and Candy Boy started to protest.

"But I'm better than him, way better! Please!"Candy Boy cried as the Oreo guards took him away.

As soon as Rancis got up, he kneeled and took out the necklace he wanted to give to Vanellope.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Rancis asked.

"Well…." Vanellope said, playfully

However, Rancis took this as rejection.

He started to beg and beg and beg.

"Rancis, I chose YOU YA DOLT" Vanellope snapped annoyed.

"Oh, right" Rancis nervously chuckled.

"Whatever" Vanellope smiled and kissed Rancis on the cheek.

And Rancis being brave fainted.

Oh well.

Please review!


End file.
